Don't Cry For Me
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: McKinley High was just your average High School. But in just a few minutes, it will go from a virtually unknown High School, to a horrific disaster, when a student walks in with a gun. SchoolShooting!fic No, none of the New Directions are the shooter.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Megan is my own original character. Will explain as story goes on! For now, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Why did Rachel have to be so boring? Noah Puckerman yawned, and continued to stare at the front of the classroom. Rachel Berry was currently going on and on about how she was about to become a big star (well, Puck wasn't really listening, but what else could she have been talking about?)

"Can she just hurry up and sing?" He heard someone mutter.

"-And so, my fellow Glee clubbers," Rachel parroted on. "That is why-" She was cut off by a long, loud bang. Immediately, everyone in the room straightened. For a few seconds, there was a deathly silence. And then, from someplace far away, there was a high scream.

Several things started to unravel at once. Rachel and Finn were bang together in an instance, holding each other. Most of the other Glee boys had jumped up, and started running around, some of them grabbing their girlfriends, others just looking around, almost terrified. Blaine and Kurt had remained seated. Well, Kurt had crawled over into Blaine's lap, tears starting to fill his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" He asked in a high voice. Blaine, having no answers, just pulled Kurt into him, wondering if this was Karma for not kissing his boyfriend at the staircase earlier on in the week.

"Guys, calm down!" Will Shuester tried, a feeling of unease trickling into his stomach. "I mean, I'm sure everything's okay..."

There was a series of bangs, and Quinn whimpered.

"I-I-It's a g-gun..." She stated. Rachel and Santana both started to cry into Finn and Brittany's shoulder.

"How do you know?" Puck asked. Quinn looked up shakily.

"My D-Dad used to go out hunting, I think I know what a gun sounds like..." The New Directions started to pale.

"I don't wanna die." Brittany stated, wrapping her arms around Santana.

"Shit." Will muttered. He turned around, not wanting to face his Glee Club. What man would in this situation?

"This is like Columbine," Megan said, bringing her hands up to her face. "I don't want to get shot!"

"None of us do!" Santana managed.

"What's Columbine?" Finn asked. Kurt let out a sob. "Kurt?"

"I-I-It was over twelve years ago," Kurt let out, Blaine rubbing his back. "A-A-And two boys walked into a High School with g-guns. T-They killed t-thirteen students-"

"Twelve," Megan corrected, her hands still brought up to her mouth. "Twelve students, and one teacher..."

"R-Right. And then they killed themselves."

"A-And twenty four were injured," Megan said, tears leaking from her eyes. "Some were p-paralysed, a-and..." She stopped, letting her sobs overtake her. Finn sat down, Rachel still in his arms, landing in his lap for comfort, and reached over with his spare hand to rub Megan's shoulder.

"Hey, none of us will die," Finn tried. "I mean, if we try to run away..."

"We'll get shot from a long-range." Quinn muttered bitterly.

"Hey, none of that talk," Finn said. He knew that he had to be a leader, especially now, so he let it sink in. "Megan, none of us will die. Guys, if we're not even going to run away, then we have to barricade the door." Will turned around.

"Finn's right," He said shakily. "Our only other chance of making it out of this alive is blocking the shooter's way in. I mean, it may not be a shooter..."

"Are you going to wait and see, or are we going to barricade the door?" Artie asked. Will closed his mouth, and nodded.

"Who could the shooter be?" Kurt whispered as everyone clambered together.

* * *

><p>One minute, Dave Karofsky had been sitting in a class (did it really matter what class it was? They were all pretty pointless), and the next, all hell had broken loose.<p>

"...A kid..."

"...A student?...No!..."

"...It can't be!..."

"...Gun..."

"...I-I don't wanna die!"

Then, he could remember the teacher, Miss Corcoran (Was that her name?) , quickly telling all the students to hide underneath their desks. Without really thinking, he stood up, overturning his chair, and went to look out the class door. "DAVE! WHAT THE HELL?" He heard the teacher yell.

"But, I wanna see..." He stopped, as a bang, closer this time, rang out.

"For God's sake, get in! " Karofsky quickly shut the door, trying to lock it, before Miss Corcoran took over. Throwing himself underneath a desk, he prayed, for once, that nothing would happen.

* * *

><p>Just as Sue Sylvester was about to yell into her megaphone a tough-love insult about the Cheerio's dance routine, she saw a figure come round the side of the school. Putting her megaphone down from her lips, she kept her well-trained eyes on the figure wearing a trench coat. From her vantage point, she saw the figure pull out a gun. "Oh my..."<p>

"Miss Sylvester..." She heard one of the girls say (was her name Lindsay? Stupid name) "I-Is that a..."

"HE'S GOT A GUN!"

And suddenly, there was a scream, followed by shots.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, we're going to have to move the piano to block the door," Finn said once they were all huddled. "And then, girls, we want as many of you to hide beneath the piano as possible."<p>

"What if we don't all fit?" Brittany whispered. "I mean, Mercedes quit, so there's only..." She paused. "I don't know."

"There are six of us," Megan stated. "Including me."

"Are we counting you?" Santana asked.

"Just 'cus she's thirteen..." Finn started.

"Wait, you're thirteen?" Brittany asked. Megan rolled her eyes.

"Old news, guys." When they looked blankly at her, she sighed. "I got moved up a couple grades." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"So, move the piano." Puck checked. The New Direction guys (excluding Artie) and Will went over to the piano, usually occupied by Brad, and started to try to lift it.

"Oh My God." Megan muttered. "Guys, try _pushing_ it."

* * *

><p>There was a shatter of glass, and suddenly, Dave Karofsky felt his heart stop. As far as he knew, the shooter (or, <em>shooters<em>) could see into the classroom now, due to the tiny window that occupied most doors of McKinley High.

"Nobody move." He heard Shelby Corcoran whisper. Dave Karofsky, for once, decided to just do as she asked.

* * *

><p>"There's no way we can all just sit here," Santana complained.<p>

"I want Finn." Rachel said, tears filling her eyes.

"Me too." Megan said. Rachel reached out and put her arm around the younger girl, hoping that this may console both of them a little more.

"Finn's _dating_ Rachel." Quinn said snarkily, still terrified.

"Yeah, well, he and Kurt live next door to me."

"Now what?" Puck asked, his arms aching. If the noise of the piano scraping across the floor hadn't alerted the shooter of their hiding spot, than Puck didn't know what could.

"Well, how much room is under there?" Blaine asked with his arm around Kurt. For once, no one actually thought "_Can't they keep it in, just for once?_", or anything along that line.

"A little," They heard someone (probably Rachel) reply. "Not a lot, but some."

"I want Kurt to go under there." Blaine said. They guys stared at him (and if the girls were probably looking at each other with that kind of look).

"Why should I get the special treatment?" Kurt questioned, surprising them even more. "I mean, if anything, we should take Artie out of his chair, and hide him under there."

"Yeah." Brittany muttered quietly.

"We all want to hide under there," Finn said. "But it would be unfair on the rest of us if just one of us got the special treatment. I mean, the girls are under there because we want them safe-"

"But we want you guys safe too!" Quinn stuck her head out from under the piano, her hair sticking up a little.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a shot, screaming, and more shots coming from the direction of the Biology Department.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright, all the jocks, get up!" Dave silently swore in his head. "Come on, we'll be able to tell by the fuckin' jackets!" Dave was wearing one. "Alright then, we'll just shoot!"

Dave heard the crunch of glass under a shoe, and saw a pair of combat boots come into sight. Then, the person, someone his own age, from the voice, started shooting.

"Hey, got one!"

"Shut up, dick head!" Dave felt his insides freeze. There was more than one of them. He heard yet another gun shot, and a girl start crying. "Shut up! We all have to die at some point..." He heard another shot, and the girl stopped crying.

* * *

><p>"Oh God Oh God Oh God..." Quinn muttered, bringing her knees into her chest.<p>

"M-Maybe they won't come here..." Megan said, almost trying to convince herself.

"Santana?" Santana cuddled up into Brittany.

"Yeah, Britt-Britt?"

"What's it like to die?"

"We're not gonna die, Britt," Santana convinced her friend. "Well, you won't die..."

"What about you?" Santana smiled slightly.

"Of course not." Brittany closed her eyes.

"I believe you."

"I never told my Dads that I loved them this morning." Rachel sniffled tearily. "W-What if they forget?"

Finn, who'd been listening to the girls, was on his knees by the piano, and extended his arm out to his girlfriend.

"They won't forget," Finn told her. "And you'll see them again. I'd love to see the guy shove a piano out the way."

"You think?" Finn nodded, before remembering that Rachel was sitting underneath the piano.

"Yeah."

"You know," Blaine said. He and Kurt were sitting down again. Kurt was sitting next to Blaine, his legs draped on Blaine's lap, Blaine stroking them. "At Dalton, we had high-security, so this type of thing never happened." Kurt sighed.

"Well, Blaine, we never usually have some psycho come in with guns and try to kill us." Kurt said, trying to break the tension. He didn't want to start crying again, and talking seemed to be the only solution.

"Well, of course not, but..." Blaine's hands stopped moving, and they just rested on Kurt's thighs. "I-I've heard about these kinds of things and all, b-but, you know, never ever thought about it happening to me, or anyone I know and l-love."

"No one does." Kurt said, placing his hands over Blaine's.

"Do you think this will be on the news, Mr Shue?" Artie asked. Will nodded sadly.

"If it gets that bad."

"Has anyone even called the police?" Puck asked.

"There's no point," Mike said.

"Yeah, they suck." Finn added.

"But we should still call them." Mr Shuester said. "I mean, it's worth a shot."

"Don't say that word!" He heard Tina whimper from beneath the black piano.

"Yeah, it reminds us!" Brittany cried.

The guys shared a look around the room.

* * *

><p>"Becky, call the police!"<p>

"Yes, coach."

As Becky ran down the road, earning looks, due to her cheerleading uniform, Sue looked at the school. Chaos had broken out since the shooter (who knew, maybe there was more than one...) had shot at her Cheerio's. Sue had made off with Becky in toll, not because she'd rather have her Cheerio's die, but because she knew that help was needed.

As she heard Becky tell the policeman frantically what was going on, she looked around, and saw, through a window, bullets flying around.

* * *

><p>"<em>...Now, urgent news...<em>"

"Hey, Bill, turn that up!" Burt ordered. Bill nodded, and fiddled with a knob on the Television.

"_...We received a call earlier today, from a student, who had seen shooters enter the building..._"

"You know," Bill said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the building looks like..."

"_It has been confirmed that two men, armed with guns, entered William McKinley High School, and started shooting. Now, police have only just arrived on the scene, and are checking the situation..._"

"Burt..." Bill said. "Is that where your boys go?"

"Yeah..." Burt felt his heart start to beat faster (or was it slowing down? Why did it matter?), and before he knew it, he had ran out of the shop.

* * *

><p>"I'm feeling kinda hungry." Santana said.<p>

"Didn't you eat lunch?" Rachel asked tiredly.

"No, Berry, because, unlike you, I had cheerleading practice straight after lunch. Carbs are not good for a flat stomach. But I left early to come here."

"I had an apple in my bag," Megan offered. "Although, it might be a bit bruised." Santana wrinkled her nose.

"I think I'm fine."

"You know what," Puck said, getting up from his spot on the piano. "I'm just gonna go look out the window."

"But that's dangerous!" Finn stated.

"So? Look, I just wanna see if the police are here...if they're coming."

"But what if the shooter's outside?" Mike asked. "You'd be hit full-force in the face."

"And," Artie added. "The shooter would know where we are." Puck gave an angry sigh.

"Whatever." He slumped down in a nearby chair. "But what are we meant to do?"

"Why don't you do homework?" Blaine suggested. "God knows, you probably don't do enough..."

"Watch it, Anderson." Puck growled.

"Just leave him, Blaine." Kurt murmured. Blaine didn't say anything else.

"Maybe they've gone?" Brittany suggested, just as another shot sounded. All the girls whimpered under the piano. Finn squeezed Rachel's hand harder.

"Are you still holding hands?" Santana asked. "Really?"

"Just leave them," Brittany whimpered. For once, Santana didn't bitch. Instead, she pulled Brittany into a hug, hoping that this would never be the last time they did this. "Thanks sweetie."

"Mr Shue, what's going to happen?"

Will Shuester didn't answer. Instead, he looked out the window, hoping that the shooter would be stopped before he (or she, or even they) could reach their classroom.

* * *

><p>"WHY AREN'T THEY GOING IN?"<p>

"Burt, calm down..." Carole warned.

"Yes," Megan's mother said calmingly. "You don't want to stress your heart."

"But the police aren't going in! Our kids are in there!"

"They'll go in soon," Megan's father said hopefully. "I mean, they have to. After Columbine, police have to intervene faster."

"Columbine?"

"Megan makes us watch documentaries on it," Megan's mother explained. "She finds school shootings interesting. She even made a Presentation on it once."

"Like you find Serial Killer's interesting." Megan's father said, raising his eyebrows.

The four adults turned back to the television.

* * *

><p>"Peek-a-boo." Dave opened his eyes. Thankfully, neither of the shooters were pointing their guns at him. Unfortunately, another girl was suffering. He heard the scream, the gun shot, and tried to stop the pained moan escape from him. "You know what? This is slowly losing its thrill."<p>

"Yeah." He heard the other shooter say, before another shot sounded.

* * *

><p>"There's still shots going on." Will whispered. "They're not getting any closer, but guys, we have to stay as quiet as possible."<p>

"I wish I'd told my sister that she wasn't an accident." Megan whispered to Finn and Rachel, her eyes red from crying.

"I'm sure she knows." Finn whispered back, before turning his body towards Rachel. "I wonder what's taking the police so long."

"Maybe they've entered the building, and a-are just trying to find the shooters." Rachel said. "I-I mean, they're not just gonna stand there, are they? Are they?"

**New Chapter up soon! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please leave behind your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dave breathed out, and opened his eyes. Desks were overturned, bodies were scattered all over the room, and shards of glass were beneath everything.

Pushing himself up, he ignored the pain that shot through his body as the shards sunk into his arms and hands. The Shooters had gone, but he still felt unsafe, as they could have come back at any minute...

Looking around, more than half his Biology Class was either lying on the floor dead, or injured. He wasn't the only person to have escaped so far, but those who had looked petrified, as they saw their friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, all sorts... just lying there.

Looking up, he saw Miss Corcoran, sobbing as she clambered up from beneath her desk.

* * *

><p>"The shots have stopped." Quinn whispered.<p>

"Maybe..."

Tina's sentence was cut off by a series of shots. And just like that, everyone's heart constricted again.

* * *

><p>"You know what, I'm going down there." Burt said.<p>

"Me too." Aidan Walsh said, getting up from his perch on the sofa.

"But what if they shoot at you guys?" Jane Walsh asked. "You'd be injured!"

"I don't care," Burt stated. "I love my kids too much to just sit here and watch some sick people kill them."

"I'm coming too." Carole said, getting up before Burt could stop her. Jane looked torn, before she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Miss Corcoran?" Dave asked quietly, hoping that the shooters were long gone. "What should we do?" Shelby Corcoran sighed.<p>

"We need to lock the door, although that won't do anything more than last time, t-t-then, w-w-we need to barricade the door."

"Shouldn't we get people out?" Another girl whispered from her hiding place. "Some people are dying."

"Exactly." Shelby nodded to the remaining students. "If you're hurt, stay put. Don't strain yourself, otherwise y-you might bleed more. But I want the rest of us to lock and barricade the door, using the tables."

Dave just hoped that it would work.

* * *

><p>To think, Finn Hudson had been nervous about his English paper being due in that morning. Now, he'd gladly serve detention, compared to this nightmare.<p>

"Do you think everyone's gotten out?" Tina asked Mike. She'd crawled out to get a bit of light, and now sat next to the piano, the dancer's arms around her.

"I don't know." Mike said honestly.

"Half of the school probably have," Will said. "Other classes are probably being told to hide under desks, or whatever they can find. It seems safer, in case the shooter sees them running and..." He broke off, not wanting to say it. Instead he sighed.

Some of the other girls climbed out from underneath the piano. Quinn's hair was sticking up in odd angles, due to be crushed into a tight space, and Rachel's dress was creased.

"Finn?" Megan asked. "Do you think our parents know?"

"They have to." Finn reassured her. "I mean, in a town this small, it's not gonna stay a secret, is it?"

"Guess not." Megan gave a sigh, and allowed Finn to rub her arm.

"This is killing me." Puck let out, before everyone stared at him, terrified. "Sorry! I mean...I'm desperate to know what's going on, you know, so I know if they're any closer."

"We all are," Artie said, wheeling himself over to Puck gently. "And I'm sure, one way or another, we'll find out, soon enough."

* * *

><p>"We should put a sign up in the window." Dave stated. Miss Corcoran nodded, as a student went to find something to write on and something to write with.<p>

"Right, how many are injured, and how many are..." Shelby took a deep breath. "How many are dead?" Dave sighed, as he watched students drag bodies into a line.

* * *

><p>Emma winced as she heard gunshot after gunshot. Having a glass office, it was very likely that if she moved from her hiding spot, then she'd be seen. She whimpered, thinking of Will.<p>

Oh. Will. Will and the Glee Club. Her heart started to accelerate. They were probably still in the school. Surely they knew? But what if they didn't?

Her thoughts were cut off by more gunshot. She wished that maybe, for once, Will had asked her to skip the day. Of course, even if he had (not likely, not with his New Directions), Emma probably would of laughed, and not said anything else on the matter.

Hoping that this ordeal was going to end soon, she shut her eyes, and tried to go to a happy place.

* * *

><p>"You're breathing's funny." Blaine commented in a whisper. Kurt raised an eyebrow.<p>

"My breathing's funny?" He repeated. Blaine went bright red.

"Sorry. I mean, it's kind of heavy, but it's probably because we're all scared." Kurt gave a sigh, and let Blaine stroke his hair. Usually, he was very strict about that. But this wasn't his usual day-to-day routine, was it?

"I wish we had more time." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, he's not here yet..."

"I know, but..." Kurt blinked the tears out of his eyes. "If he does come, a-and manages to get in, I-I-I just wish I'd had much more time with you. I-I wish we had the time to d-d-do all the things I wanted us to do."

"Like what?"

"You know," Kurt sniffed, and wiped his nose on his sleeve, something he seldom did. "Get an apartment together in New York, b-b-be able to get married in N-New York, r-raise a family..." Kurt stopped, sniffling too much to carry on. Instead, Blaine just wrapped his arms around the taller boy, and tried to stop the tears from forming in his own eyes.

Rachel and Finn, who'd seen the exchange from across the choir room, turned to each other. No words needed to be said, as they continued to wrap their arms around each other, not wanting to let go.

"Britt-Britt?" Santana whispered. Brittany faced the Latina girl, still terrified. "I-I..." Santana gulped. "I love you." Brittany smiled sadly.

"I know." No one in the Choir Room commented as the two wrapped their arms around each other yet again.

* * *

><p>"Sir, you need to calm down..." A cop said, trying to soothe Burt. Burt just glared at him.<p>

"How can I? My sons are in that school! You should be in there, trying to save them, and their friends!" Burt snapped.

"Burt, your heart..." Carole tried. Burt ignored her.

"Why aren't you in there?" The cop sighed.

"We're trying to access the problem..."

"Like Hell you are!" Burt growled. "Do you not remember Columbine, or whatever it was?" The cop stiffened.

"This is different..."

"How? There are terrified students in there, and you're doing nothing!"

"Just stay out of the way," The cop said snippily. "And we'll do our job quicker!"

* * *

><p>"There's ten injured..." One student counted. Dave saw the student bow his head. "And four already dead." Shelby took a deep breath, closing her eyes.<p>

"Oh." She breathed. "Thank You John." John wiped his eyes, still not looking at Shelby. Shelby turned to Dave. "Write that down. On a bit of paper, on the window, I don't care. Just get the message out there." Dave nodded, and grabbed a marker.

* * *

><p>"Look!" Burt and Carole looked up at where a fellow worried parent was pointing. Someone had put a sign in a window. <em>Ten injured badly. Four dead. Need Help soon. <em>

"Oh God..." Carole whispered.

"It can't be them..." Burt muttered. "It can't be..."

Everyone stood there, gasping, worried, wondering if it was their children either dead or injured in a classroom.

That was until more shots sounded from inside the school.

* * *

><p>"I just want my Mom!" Megan let out. Finn put his arm around her, trying to comfort both Rachel and Megan. Megan started to cry. "I-I-I'm so scared!"<p>

"Hey, you watch this on television all the time, right?" She nodded into his jacket.

"B-B-But this is different!" Finn took a deep breath. He couldn't even comfort one girl, let alone two!

"I know...But we blocked the door with a piano. You'd need an army to push that open." Megan laughed.

"I know." She wiped her eyes on her jacket. She'd borrowed it from her father that morning, as hers was in the wash. "Sorry for leaning on you." Finn shrugged.

"It's okay. That's what bro- I mean, neighbours are for." She blinked.

"Did you just almost say "brothers"?" Finn coloured.

"Uhh...No." Megan laughed.

"You so did!" Finn grinned goofily.

"Okay, maybe I did." Megan wiped her eyes, still giggling.

Meanwhile, Quinn had somehow (she wasn't admitting how) ended up next to Puck.

"And to think," Quinn said tearily. "I thought we'd get to see Beth again."

"We are," Puck said seriously. "I mean, we blocked the door with a piano. _A piano_. I'd love to see anyone move a piano, _and_ a locked door."

"I guess..." Quinn looked up at Puck. "What's going to happen after? If Shelby doesn't make it?" Puck blinked, not quiet knowing what to say.

"Oh, uhh..."

"I don't want her to die," Quinn continued. "It's just...I need to know."

"Well, I don't know." Puck said. "I wish I did though."

* * *

><p>"Okay...I know it hurts...but just breath." The Student gave a gasp of pain, and nodded, as Dave continued to press his jacket sleeve to the student's shoulder wound. "There..."<p>

Dave didn't know first aid, but he was trying his best.

"Has she got a pulse?" He asked Miss Corcoran, who was bending over a small girl in a white dress. She nodded.

"Only just. She's been knocked unconscious, so at least she's not dead." Shelby stood up uneasily, and looked out the window.

"Miss Corcoran?" One student asked. "Are they coming?"

"No. Not yet."

Dave sighed, and continued to tend to the boy in front of him.

**Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This has been going on for an hour!" Quinn hissed in panic. "How has no one caught them?"

"It felt a lot longer than an hour." Mike muttered.

"The police here suck," Puck said bitterly. "They'd rather let us all die then risk getting shot." Tina and Megan both whimpered simultaneously.

"Well Done, Puck," Finn muttered sarcastically. "That's just so optimistic." Puck shrugged.

"Always going for the truth." The kids sat there and listened as more bangs and screams sounded.

"Do you think anyone's dead?" Brittany whispered to Santana. Santana gave a small shrug.

"Maybe. I mean, with guns, you never know."

"It depends on the gun," Quinn muttered. "Certain guns do certain damage. Oh, and, and if it's at close range, you'd probably die."

"Thanks for making us all feel better." Tina muttered.

"Guys," Will said quietly, on fear of alerting any gunmen. "We do not need to fight, alright? What we need to do is stay quiet, and stay here until someone comes to get us."

"Which they won't." Puck muttered.

"Just stay put."

* * *

><p>"...<em>We can confirm that the killers are on a rampage...But it is unknown what or who they are searching for...<em>"

* * *

><p>"You know what?" Puck whispered to Finn, Blaine, Artie and Mike. "One of us need to go out there and see what's going on."<p>

"Dude, are you crazy?" Finn hissed. "We'd get shot!"

"So? At least you'd die doing something brave. Like your dad." Finn sighed.

"Well, I sure as Hell ain't going." Artie muttered. "I mean, I'm in a wheelchair!"

"He makes a fair point," Puck declared quietly so that neither of the girls, Kurt, or Mr Schuester wouldn't hear them. "But the rest of us are fit and healthy."

"I have a girlfriend." Mike said.

"Me too." Finn stated.

"And I'm dating Kurt."

"So?" Puck said. "Look, we're all going to die if one of us do nothing! We need to check where these psychos are, and then try to find a way out! I mean, the cops aren't gonna do anything about it, are they?"

"Well, only one way to find out." The guys all looked apprehensively at Artie. "We'll have to flip a coin, or play Rock, Paper, Scissors."

* * *

><p>The crowd outside the school had become enormous by the time an hour had gone by. News Stations, reporters, worried parents, everyone had come to wait. So far, only the Cheerleading Coach, Sue Sylvester, and some of her Cheerio's had made it out of the school. The rest were trapped in offices, the library, staffrooms, classrooms, anywhere that people could think of.<p>

"They have to go in soon." Burt muttered to Carole. "I mean, they can't just leave them in there, right?"

* * *

><p>"Right, I'll play against Mike. Hobbit, you play against Frankenteen. Artie will judge." Puck ordered in a hushed voice. Everyone nodded, turning to face their opponents. "I'll go first."<p>

After two quiet and small games of Rock, Paper, Scissors, it came down to Mike and Blaine. How the Hell Blaine had lost to Finn, he didn't know, since he looked like an overgrown puppy.

Going through his head quickly, Blaine shut his eyes, and went with rock, hoping that he'd won this game.

When he looked down, he saw that Mike had paper.

His heart stopped, and he nodded, knowing he'd been beaten. "Well, I guess we need to focus on smuggling you out now, which shouldn't be all that difficult, since you're short anyway."

* * *

><p>Dave felt like vomiting. In fact, that was an understatement. He wanted to vomit and then curl up and die, and maybe sob along the way, which was something that David Karofsky did not do often.<p>

He could hear all of the people outside, but no one had come to rescue them. It was just typical. It wasn't like he expected anyone to come and help them...but still.

Sighing, he let a few tears drip, not even bothering to wipe them away furiously.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath, and looked around the choir room. The piano was still blocking the door, so he had no idea how he was going to get out. He looked around at the rest of the New Directions, and wanted to break down crying. His father's voice rang in his ears, cold and disapproving, telling him that he was a coward.<p>

Furiously rubbing at his eyes, he gave one last sniff, and turned to face Mr Schuester's office. Not knowing what else to do, he crept in there, and out of the door that lead to the hallway, undetected.

* * *

><p>"Miss Corcoran?" Dave's voice sounded loud over the deadly silence in the room. "I think we have to get the people out of here ourselves." Shelby nodded, sighing.<p>

"I know. The cops aren't going to bother until the shooters kill themselves or something." Shelby looked out the window. "Our only option is the window, though."

"That's better than letting them die here." Another pupil piped up sorrowfully. Everyone looked around at each other.

"Alright," Shelby said in a low voice. "Let's try it."

* * *

><p>"Finn, have you seen Blaine?" <em>Don't give anything away, don't give anything away... <em>"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Finn insisted. "I swear!"

"You're a terrible liar, Finn! Just tell me!" Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Kurt Hummel. "I swear to God, Finn-"

"I don't know!" Finn blurted. "I don't, alright? Puck sent him to check what was going on, and he lost Rock, Paper, Scissors and we had to distract you, and-"

"WHAT?"

"Kurt!" Mr Schue hissed. "You're going to have to keep it down!"

"But Finn sent Blaine out to see where the shooters are!" Kurt burst out desperately.

"I didn't! Puck did!"

"What did I do?" Puck asked, coming up behind Finn. Kurt stalked over to Puck and grabbed him by the jacket.

"I swear to God, Puck, if Blaine gets hurt in _any_ way, I will personally cut off your-"

"Enough!" Mr Schue said, trying not to get annoyed. "Where's Blaine now?" Kurt let go of Puck, and shook his head desperately.

"I don't know. He's gone." Mr Schue put his arm around Kurt, offering the countertenor comfort, before he looked up at Puck and Finn.

"Whatever your reasons, they're wrong," Finn and Puck looked down at their feet, almost ashamed. "Do you realise how much danger you've put Blaine in? We're meant to be a family, and what you did is wrong."

"We're sorry Mr Schue." Puck murmured.

"Even if Blaine comes back alive and uninjured, you've also hurt one of your friends," He looked at Kurt, who was about to burst into tears, judging by the look on his face. "Kurt, I'm sure Blaine will be fine."

"I'll go and look for him, if you want." Puck offered.

"No," Mr Schue said. "We don't need two of you in danger right now. We're just going to have to wait."

* * *

><p>The school was so eerily quiet, Blaine realised. It was almost as if the shooters had left already, since he couldn't really hear any gunshot.<p>

Looking around, he felt the urge to sigh. Books and bags had been dumped and abandoned on the floor, from where students had tried to run away. Blaine didn't know how far away he was from the choir room, but he suspected that it must be a long way. Deciding that he'd check a classroom and then head back, he took a deep breath and carried on walking.

Another gun shot rang out, ringing in Blaine's ears too loudly to be safe.

* * *

><p>"They're getting closer!" Kurt cried. "Oh God! Finn, I hate you so much!"<p>

"Blaine will be fine," Rachel tried soothingly. "I mean, maybe he's coming back as we speak, and he's going to burst into Mr Schue's office at any moment now."

"Guys, I'm going to have to lock that door soon." Will said in a soft voice. Kurt burst back into tears again.

"Mr Schue!" Finn said. "You can't, Blaine's out there!"

"And whose fault is that?" Kurt shot angrily through his tears while Rachel tried to calm him back down.

"Dude! It was Puck's idea!" Finn argued.

"Yeah, but all the guys agreed to it!" Puck stated. The girls and Kurt all looked around at the guys in shock.

"What?" Tina asked, looking at Mike in an odd way. Mike looked down at the floor, like most of the other guys.

"We're sorry," Artie said. "We all thought it was a good idea at the time, just to check what was going on."

"I've said this once, and I'll say it again," Will said sternly. "You've all put one of your family in danger. I mean, how could you all be so stupid?"

"We're sorry," Mike said. "Really." All four of the other boys nodded.

"I don't want to hear it," Will looked over them all with a frown. "It's not really me who you should be apologising to. It's Kurt." Everyone looked at Kurt, who was staring at his boots, trying not to cry anymore, but failing. "I mean, you sent someone he cares about a lot...out there, where he could get shot!"

"We're really, really sorry Kurt." Artie said, wheeling himself over. "I can understand if you don't want to forgive us." Kurt didn't look at any of the boys, but nodded twice, before sighing and folding his arms miserably. Everyone looked around at each other, and decided that it was best if they all left Kurt alone for a little while.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Shit! I need to get out of here!_

Blaine turned to run, not caring if it attracted the shooter (or shooter_s_, you never knew). He needed to get back to the Choir Room, where it was safe.

"Do you hear something?" He asked someone ask. Taking a deep breath, he turned a corner, not daring to wait to see if they'd come out into the corridor.

"Yeah," Another person said gruffly. Actually, it was a voice that was clearly trying to sound gruff. "Do you wanna check?"

"Why not? I mean, it's only someone else we can shoot, right?" He heard fast footsteps following him, and Blaine felt his heart start to race. They were going to catch him, he knew it. He could have maybe outrun one; if he was lucky, but two or more was just...he was going to die.

Turning another corner, he slipped in something (he didn't know what on), and slid into a locker door. Swearing under his breath, he clambered up, hearing the footsteps getting faster and closer. He should have just stopped there and waited for them to kill him. His parents wouldn't really miss him. In fact, his parents would have a field day with all the publicity this whole incident would present. And it's not like they loved him anyway, even before he announced to them he was gay. So, really, should have just sat there and waited for his death to come.

He was going to do that, when something entered his mind.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if anyone else got out," Megan murmured.<p>

"I know the Cheerio's are probably out," Santana said. "I mean me and Britts skipped practice to come here, so we know that they were out on the field.

"You practice during the school day?" Tina asked.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I think it's safest if I shut the door in my office and lock it." Will said. Kurt bounced up in a second off the floor, his eyes wide in terror.

"No! Mr Schue, Blaine's still out there!" Will sighed, and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know, Kurt. But we can't just leave that door open. Especially if..." He trailed off, as Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"He's not dead!" Kurt said. "I know he's not!"

"How do you know?" Tina asked gently.

"I just do!" Kurt turned back to Mr Schue desperately. "Please, just for a little while longer! If he's not back in half an hour, then..." Kurt took a deep breath. "Then you can shut it." Will sighed.

"Fine. But half an hour is all."

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Burt turned around to see a man run up to him, a worried look on his face. "Have you seen Jessica? She's my d-d-daughter, a-a-and I..."<p>

"No." Burt said, seeing how upset the man was getting. "No one's come out yet."

"Oh." The man sighed weakly, almost about to cry. "Thanks anyway."

It was only then that Burt actually realised that it wasn't just his own children in there, it was millions of others.

* * *

><p>Emma could hear them running outside her office. She curled up, trying to make herself invisible, praying to herself that they wouldn't come in. God must have been busy, what with the amount of students in this school, because she heard the gunshot, before all of the glass started to shatter. She winced, before falling silent.<p>

"Do you think there's a teacher in here?"

"Nah, she probably ran for it."

"Well, let's find that little shit. I heard something bang into the lockers."

With a sigh of relief, Emma heard the shooters carry on down the corridor.

Now she felt sorry for the poor child who they were going after.

* * *

><p>Kurt. Kurt's face appeared in Blaine's head, and everything happened in a sort of slow motion.<p>

Kurt was smiling at him, and nodding, as if saying "Yes, Blaine. Come back." It sounded stupid, but it made Blaine want to hug his boyfriend. And he knew that if he didn't even try to escape, Kurt would be unhappy. At least, if he tried to run, Kurt would think that Blaine had actually _tried_.

Just as Blaine had steadied himself, he was two people in trench coats come around the corner, holding rifle. Several things happened at once. Blaine turned and ran away, praying that he'd make it out of this alive.

"QUICK, SHOOT HIM!" He heard one of them yell. Closing his eyes, Blaine moved his short legs even faster.

And then, a shot rang out. It hit the locked right next to where he'd ran past, before more shots rang out.

He gasped, and turned the corner, before realising that he'd made it out alive.

* * *

><p>"Damn! We missed, you idiot!" The taller one growled, pushing his companion. The other boy narrowed his eyes.<p>

"Don't. Push. Me." He pointed his gun at the taller boy. "Because, unlike you, I've actually shot people."

"Look, let's focus on killing everyone else, not each other, alright?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, let go of me." Mr Schue tried.<p>

"B-B-B-But he's alive still! I told you, I-I-I-I just know!" Kurt sobbed, trying to get his teacher to listen.

"Mr Schue, leave the door open!" Santana said sharply. Everyone, including Mr Schue, stared at her. "What? I'm getting sick of him screaming, and he's going to attract the shooters even more than an open door."

"But, Santana..." Mr Schue started.

"No," Santana said firmly, standing up, leaving Brittany's side. "If he says he knows the hobbit's still alive, then I believe him."

"But it's ridiculous!" Mr Schue stated. Santana shook her head.

"It's not. Even Coach Sylvester would agree with me." Mr Schue looked at her oddly. "At her sister's funeral...She wrote it, and you read her speech. It said something about tethers, and being able to feel someone else on the other end."

"Exactly!" Kurt said thankfully. "Mr Schue, please believe me! I know he's alive! I can just feel it!" Mr Schue looked around at everyone weakly.

"I believe him," Rachel said softly.

"Me too." Tina stated.

"Me three." Brittany said quietly.

"I think we've all spoken, Mr Schue." Finn said. Mr Schue sighed, and nodded.

* * *

><p>"HOLY SHIT! THERE'S A KID FALLING OUT THE WINDOW!" Everyone turned to where someone had yelled and pointed, and a gasp echoed through the crowd.<p>

"That's not Kurt or Finn is it?" Carole asked worriedly, clinging to Burt's arm.

"I don't know..."

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Dave grunted. "You can make it, Joey!" The boy fell through the window, and Dave hoped that someone had caught him. Shelby peered out. "Well?"<p>

"He made it." Dave breathed out in relief.

"Great. Now what?" Dave asked, looking around, like Shelby.

"Well," Shelby said. "I guess all we can do now is make sure the worst injured ones get out first." Dave scanned the room.

"What about the dead ones?"

"Well," Shelby started fighting back tears. "We can't really help them, can we?"

* * *

><p>Blaine could see it! The Choir Room! The safe Choir Room!<p>

Using the last of his dwindling energy, he surged forwards, flying into Mr Schuester's office, crying out of relief as he did so.

"Blaine!" Blaine collapsed to the floor, exhausted. The first face he saw was his boyfriend's, his eyes full of panic, and relief. They were also red from crying. Immediately, everyone else was crowding around him, seeing if he was okay. Mr Schue went over to finally lock the doors. Kurt's hands were on him, checking him over. "Blaine, you're safe!"

"Yeah," He breathed. "I made it."

"He's bleeding!" Puck said loudly. Kurt's eyes widened in panic.

"No!" Blaine let out, gulping for air. "I...I...Oh God...I slipped on...Slipped on blood..."

"I told you that he was alive!" Kurt hugged his boyfriend, tears starting to stream down his face out of relief. "I could feel it, Blaine! That you were alive!"

"Great..." Blaine shut his eyes, and just let his boyfriend hug him, while everyone else retreated back to their spots. "Crap, my ass hurts."

"Why?"

"I slid into a locker and really bumped myself down there." Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder. For now, they were all safe.

**Yay, he's safe! But the danger's not over...**

**Review!**


End file.
